Wizards of Eastwick
by emeralddusk
Summary: The Russos, and Juliet and Mason, work to defeat the devil.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Wizards of Eastwick

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place, New York, well, as normal as days in Waverly Place, New York had been since the events of "The Blaire Wizard Project," and the Russos were going about their day as usual, well, as usual as one of their days could be gone about since the events of "The Blaire Wizard Project," and they were expecting that things would stay this way for a while, cause it'd been a while since the events of "The Blaire Wizard Project." Little did they know that this period of normalness would end soon, for a series of events would occur today, of all days, that would lead to other events that would change their f***ing lives, forever!_

It was just after seven o'clock in the a.m of the morning, and Theresa was standing at the counter in the kitchen, which also doubled with the loft, which could pass as a living room, on the main floor of the four bathroom, five bedroom house, in the fruit merchant district of New York City, making some coffee. She looked up. "Justin, you want some coffee?" She asked.

"No, I'm f***ing sick of coffee!" Yelled Justin. Theresa looked up, shocked and upset. "You make it, every morning." Said Justin.

"Ya, so, that's what I do in the morning, what else am I supposed to do?" Asked Theresa.

"How about the checking or the store stock that never gets done?" Asked Justin.

Theresa stared at him for a minute. "You know I hate your ideas, they suck!" She yelled.

"I bet if your ideas were people they'd be just like you." Said Max.

"I want in on that bet." Said Theresa.

"You guys are jerks!" Yelled Justin. "I don't know why I even give opinions or talk to you people at all anymore!" He stated.

"Then why do ya?" Asked Max.

Alex walked to the down of the stairs. "Uh, ha." She said, quickly.

"Alex, want some coffee?" Asked Theresa.

"No." Answered Alex quickly.

"F***in' coffee." Said Theresa as she poured it into the garbage.

"Look I don't have time for this, I'm going out, I finally got a date with Mason Greyback, the hottest guy at school." Said Alex.

"Well woo-hoo for you." Said Justin sarcastically as he twirled his finger around.

"Ha, I would like to see you get a date with a guy, as hot as Mason!" Yelled Alex.

"I could, I happen to be good friends with that new girl, Juliet Van Houten, we're just friends, scholarly friends on the same intelligence level, but I feel, I know, that it could escalate into something serious." Said Justin.

"You talk too much." Said Alex.

"People don't like that." Said Theresa.

"Especially not from you." Said Max.

"Fine, you guys can make your jokes." Started Justin.

Theresa sipped some coffee. "Thanks for your permission..." She joked, bitterly.

"But, when Juliet and I are together, happy and celebratory, you guys are going to be sorry." Said Justin. "Especially you Alex!" Yelled Justin.

"You know you are really annorying." Said Alex. "Even your name is annoying, _Justin_." She said in a disgusted voice.

Jerry walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets, and stopped at the bottom. "Wussup." He said, in a stupid, maccho voice.

"Dad, why did you name Justin Justin?" Asked Alex.

"Cause it starts with the same letter that mine does, duh." Said Jerry.

"Ha Jerry, you want some coffee?" Asked Theresa.

"Sure, I love coffee." Said Jerry.

"Too bad I threw it in the trash." Said Theresa.

"Ah man, I love coffee." Said Jerry, sadly.

"Ha ha ha!" Theresa laughed at Justin.

"So dad, what are you doing up before noon?" Asked Max.

"I'm glad you asked me that, the reason I'm up so early, is because I signed the whole family up for an archery class." Said Jerry.

"What, are you f***ing kidding me?" Asked Alex in an annoyed voice.

"Nope." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, why would ya do that?" Asked Jerry.

"Cause, I figured it would improve and expand our survival methods in battle, it all came to me in a dream with Greg Kinnear, but he didn't look like Greg Kinnear." Said Jerry quickly.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us about this until now?" Asked Alex.

"He told me, I didn't tell you because I thought it would annoy Justin." Said Theresa.

"But it annoyed Alex, up top mom!" Yelled Justin as he put his hand up. She just sat there. He grabbed her hand to high five him.

She slapped at his hand. "Ah, let go of me!" She yelled.

"Wait, mom if you knew, why did you ask why he would do that?" Asked Alex.

"Cause he told me to act like I didn't know about it." Said Theresa.

"Nice job of that by the way." Said Jerry.

"And if you were pretending that you didn't know, then the reason you didn't tell us wasn't to annoy Justin." Stated Max.

"No it was, that just shows that no one, not even you father, tells me what to do." Said Theresa, crazily.

"Dad, I can't do this today, I have a date with Mason Greyback today, and it is like, the most important thing in my life, and I can't miss it!" Said Alex, almost crying.

"Ya, and I have a study date with Juliet..." Started Justin.

"Which is still not a real date." Said Max.

"Ya, but, I feel, that this, mutual, equal friendship could..." Started Justin.

"Oh just shut up Justin, please!" Yelled Theresa.

"Well, none of you have to worry about anything today, because I called those two people, Mason and, whatever the other one's name was, and asked them to come with us, and they said yes." Said Jerry.

"Wait, how did you know about Juliet and Mason?" Asked Justin.

"Alex told me about Mason." Said Jerry.

"Well what about Juliet, I never told you about her." Said Justin.

"You told everyone about Juliet, Justin!" Yelled Max.

"Well how did you know her phone number?" Asked Justin.

"I don't even know Mason's phone number." Said Alex.

"I looked in the phone book." Said Jerry.

"Ah, why didn't I think of that?" Asked Justin to himself.

"Come on, I think they're here." Said Jerry as he opened the door. "Hey kids."

"Hello Mr. Russo." Said Mason.

"Hi Justin." Said Juliet.

"Is that her?" Asked Theresa, yelling from across the room.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"Phh ya right!" Yelled Theresa as she went back to work.

"Alright let's go before all the good arrows run out." Said Jerry as he started to the door.

"Ha Mason." Said Alex as she hugged Mason.

"Ha Alex." Said Mason as he hugged her.

"Ohh." Said Theresa.

"Ha Juliet." Said Max.

"Ha, uh, Justin's brother." Said Juliet.

"Juliet, if you knew about this, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Justin.

"Cause yer dad told us to act like we didn't know." Said Juliet.

"Thank you!" Yelled Jerry.

"Showoffs." Said Theresa.

At the archery course, Jerry was shooting arrows, badly, as the others stood around, bored. "So, if he didn't look like Gred Kinnear, how did he know it was him?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know." Said Justin. "I think it's more important, the fact that he lets fictional celebrities in his dreams guide his life, that's what matters here." Said Justin.

Juliet stared at him for a minute. "You talk a lot." She said to him.

"Well so do you." Said Justin.

"At least I have something to say." Said Juliet as she walked away.

Alex walked over to him. "How's that escalating friendship going?" Asked Alex.

"Oh leave me alone." Whined Justin as he walked away.

Alex and Mason stood there for a second. "Your brother seems like a nice person." Said Mason.

"Ah that's okay, you can say he's an idiot." Said Alex, not even looking at him.

"Uh, okay." Said Mason, confused.

Theresa walked over. "Uh, hello." Said Alex.

"You know your father has the stupidest ideas, if this family worked souly by my ideas, we'd be much happier." Stated Theresa.

"Okay, thank you for coming over and telling us th..." Started Alex.

"So Mason, how do you like my daughter?" Asked Theresa.

"Mom!" Said Alex, fiercly, under her breath.

"She's a nice girl Mrs. Russo, I'm glad that we're friends." Said Mason.

Theresa stared at him a minute. "You know you could be my only chance at grandchildren." Said Theresa, dully.

"Mom!" Yelled Alex as she grabbed Mason. "Mason let's go over here." She said angrily.

"Uh, nice meeting you." Said Mason as Alex pulled him away.

Away from Alex and Mason, the best place at the course, Juliet was talking to Max. "Ya, I mean Justin's a nice person, he's smart, but he talks a lot, does he always do that?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, all the time." Said Max.

"I just can't stand when people talk, on and on, but I really like Justin, and I think we'd make a nice couple." Said Juliet. "I don't know, don't tell him I said anything Max." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Juliet as she hugged Max and walked away.

Justin walked over. "You were talking to Juliet, Max, does she like me?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, no." Said Max.

"Oh I knew it." Said Justin as he left.

It was then that a strange man walked over. "Ha, you're a strange looking man." Said Alex.

"Well you're pretty strange looking yourself!" Snapped the man.

"Ha, leave her alone!" Yelled Mason.

"What?" Said the man.

"I'm sorry." Said Mason.

"Ha, what's going on here?" Asked Theresa as she walked over. "Alex, who's this strange looking man?"

"I don't know, he just came over here looking all strange." Said Alex.

"I'm sorry for my, strange appearance, I don't normally look like this, I'm just here to learn archery." Said the man.

"Hu, us too." Said Theresa. "I'm Theresa, this is Alex, my daughter, and her boyfriend Mason."

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend." Said Alex.

"Should I leave?" Asked Mason.

"No, don't let my family chase you away, they've chased enough people away." Said Alex.

"Oh, kay." Said Mason, confused.

"So what's your name?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, it's Lucius." Said the man, Lucius.

"That's a great name." Said Theresa.

"Really?" Asked the man, suprised.

"Ya, I wanted my son to be named Lucius." Said Theresa.

"Mom you have two sons." Said Alex.

"Yes, I wanted my third son to be named Lucius, and you ruined that." Said Theresa.

"Alright, who's next?" Asked the instructor.

"Uh!" Groaned Alex as she walked over.

"Ha guys, ha Lucius." Said Juliet as she walked over with Justin and Max.

"When did you meet him?" Asked Theresa.

"Just before." Said Justin.

"Mom, weren't you going to name one of us Lucius?" Asked Max.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Theresa.

Jerry walked over. "Ha." He said to Lucius. "I'm Jerry."

"Lucius." Said Lucius.

"Nice to meet you." Said Jerry.

"Okay, just pull the string back, and let it go." Said the instructor.

"Okay." Said Alex as she aimed the bow. "Uh, okay." She said as she pulled the arrow back, and let it go. It hit the tire of a car. "Oops."

"What, what oops?" Asked Jerry.

"Nothing, I just blew out the tire on somebody's car." Said Alex.

Lucius turned and saw that it was his car. "No!" He yelled as he just stood there and looked at his car, in shock.

"Ha, was that your car?" Asked Theresa.

"Yes, yes that's my car, and your daughter destroyed it, I've driven that car from here to eternity, everyday for over 2,000 years!" Yelled Lucius.

"Ha man I'm sorry, if I knew it was your car I would have made sure to miss it, I mean I just met you but you seem like a generally nice person, definately if I knew that story behind the car, I, I'm sorry." Said Alex.

"Mr. Lucius, Alex is really sorry, she didn't mean..." Started Mason.

"Look, I don't care if you're sorry, sorry's not good enough for me, you all, even Juliet and Mason, have made a very powerful enemy today, now, when great misfortunes befall you, greater than the ones that face you now, you'll know it's me, then soon you'll be dead!" He yelled.

There was a pause. "You want me to pay for the tire...?" Started Alex.

"Oh." Said Theresa as she shook her head.

"I'll see you soon." Said Lucius as he walked away.

"Justin, that man seemed really serious, should we call the police?" Asked Juliet.

"Na, somebody that crazy won't follow up to his word." Said Justin.

"Are you sure, I mean what if he..." Started Juliet.

"Juliet, he's sure!" Yelled Alex.

"So does this mean the archery lessons are over?" Asked Max.

"Oh ya, you don't ignore a sign like this." Said Jerry.

"Yes!" Said Mason.

"Are you sure, I mean this was just a crazy guy, it's no Greg Kinnear." Joked Theresa.

"Ya but he didn't look like Greg Kinnear." Said Juliet.

"If he did, that would out rule this, but since he didn't it doesn't." Said Jerry.

"I don't know Mr. Russo, what if this man..." Started Juliet.

"Juliet, people threaten us all the time, this is no big deal..." Started Alex.

Suddenly there was an explosion from in the ground and it knocked Justin on the floor. "Ah!" Yelled Justin.

"Hu, well it couldn't be that serious, it was Justin, our least favorite child." Said Theresa, nervously.

"Ya, but he doesn't know that." Said Mason.

"Oh no, it's happening, oh, what do we do?" Asked Jerry.

"We could go to sleep and maybe it'll be gone tomorrow." Suggested Max.

"Good idea Max!" Yelled Jerry. He layed on the ground. "Sngu!" He snored. The others stared. Then they left for home.

The next day Theresa woke up. "Uh, Jerry?" She asked. "Jerry, where the hell are you!" She yelled as she tore through the bed. "Oh ya, the archery course, okay." She said as pulled the bed together.

Justin was in the kitchen, making tea when Juliet walked down. "Ha Justin, thanks for letting me spend the night last night." She said.

"Ha you're welcome." Said Justin.

Juliet sat at the counter. "I was not in any condition to drive last night, after all that archering, and crazy guy, no, wouldn't happen." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I agree." Said Justin.

"Ha, listen, I'm, I'm sorry about yesterday, when I said you talk too much, and, that you had nothing to say, I, understand now, that you talk so much, because you have a lot to say, most of us just don't understand it, but, I'm willing to learn." Said Juliet.

"Ah Juliet, it's okay, I know I talk a lot, I should work on that." Said Justin.

"No Justin, well the truth is, I really like you, you're a smart person, we have a lot in common, and, I'd like to, I don't know, like to get to know you." Said Juliet.

"Really?" Asked Justin.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Asked Juliet.

"I'd love to, but, Max said you didn't like me." Said Justin.

"Ya, I told him not to tell you I like you." Said Juliet.

"There's so much of that going around." Said Justin.

Max then walked down the stairs. "Ha guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Max, thanks for not telling Justin, he was really suprised." Said Juliet.

"I knew he would, cause I told him you hated him." Said Max.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this family, except Alex, she's a bitch, your mom's pretty obnoxious too, you dad, he's too weird for me, you do talk a lot, which, does, annoy me, yep, I'll be happy with it." Said Juliet.

"Juliet, that just leaves Max." Said Justin.

"And Mason, and you're my only way to both of them." Said Juliet. "Through this obscure set up, I could learn to love you." Said Juliet.

"Good enough for me!" Yelled Justin.

Mason and Alex walked down the stairs. "Ha, oh, she's still here." Said Alex.

"Morning." Said Mason.

"Mason couldn't drive home either?" Asked Max.

"He doesn't even have a liscence." Said Alex.

"Alex guess what, Juliet likes me." Said Justin.

"Oh no she doesn't." Said Alex.

"Yes I do!" Yelled Juliet.

"Sorry." Said Alex sarcastically.

"Oh Justin, you and I are going to be so happy together." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I can assure you, that it is no possible for anybody to be happy while they're with Justin." Said Alex.

"You know what Alex, why don't you just leave, and stop ruining out lives!" Yelled Justin.

"Fine, if you want us to leave, we'll leave." Said Alex as she started to leave.

"Mason, you can stay." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Mason as he stopped.

"Mason!" Yelled Alex.

"Coming, I don't wanna be with her." Whined Mason, silently as he left.

"Mason!" Yelled Alex. Mason ran up the stairs.

"Juliet, I can't help but think that your agreeing to be with me has to do with that man threatening us." Said Justin. "And the fact that we might be dead soon because of that."

"Well, kind of, but I'm sure that this sudden, death influenced relationship could really turn into something great, considering you don't get killed by this man, Lucius." Said Juliet, confused.

"Ya I don't know what his name is." Said Justin.

"No, I know it's Lucius, it's just that that's an unusual name." Said Juliet.

"Maybe it's a fake name, cause he doesn't want us to know who he really is." Said Max.

"Max, you can go." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Max, sadly, as he went to open the door.

Jerry walked in. "Hu, thanks, I got here just a minute ago, and it was locked, I was afraid your mom had re-married and started a new family, but the door was just locked, now I'm here, is there any coffee?" Asked Jerry.

"Welcome back Mr. Russo." Said Juliet.

"Ha thanks." Said Jerry.

Theresa walked down the stairs. "Jerry, I'm so glad you made it back, I had a dream you died, and I realized it when I woke up alone, then this morning I really did wake up alone, and I thought you were dead, then I remembered you slept at the archery course, and it was all fine, want some coffee?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya." Said Jerry. "All the while as I slept at the archery course, I could only dream of getting home, to the coffee." Said Jerry.

"So, how was sleeping in the archery course?" Asked Juliet.

"Is dad back from the archery course?" Asked Alex as she walked down the stairs with Mason.

"Ya, he was locked out and thought we started a new family." Said Max.

"Oh, dad, you think that happens every time you get locked out." Said Alex.

"Which is a lot." Said Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, why would you think your wife would start a new family when you got locked out?" Asked Mason.

"Cause, I had a dream I got locked out, and she started a new family, with Gred Kinnear, but he didn't look like Gred Kinnear." Said Jerry.

"And then I had the exact same dream, the next night." Said Theresa.

"Whoa, I had that dream a while ago, but I didn't know who you all were." Said Juliet.

"So sleeping at the archery course, it was fine, 'till the sprinklers came on, and I got shot with arrows, five times in the back." Said Jerry.

"Man, that must have hurt." Said Alex.

"Duh." Said Juliet.

"Eh, it could have been worse." Said Jerry.

"Worse than getting shot with arrows?" Asked Juliet.

"I could have slept at a brick yard and had bricks fall on me." Said Jerry.

"Gotcha there Alex." Said Juliet.

"Shut up!" Yelled Alex.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Asked Max.

"How's that coffee coming!" Yelled Jerry.

"It'll be done when it gets done!" Yelled Theresa, furious. They all just stared.

"Ha, we should talk about the reason that we're all here." Said Juliet.

"Why is Mason here?" Asked Jerry.

"Because he doesn't have a liscence to drive home." Said Alex.

"Uh, ya." Said Mason.

"I could have driven him home." Said Theresa.

"Too late for that now." Said Alex. "What's done is done."

"What does that mean?" Asked Justin.

"It means whatever you think it means." Said Alex.

"Oh, I, I think it means, na I don't know." Yelled Jerry.

"I actually wanted to talk about that man, who threatened kill you." Said Juliet.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." Said Theresa.

"He threatened to kill us too." Said Mason.

"Oh damn, I forgot about that!" Yelled Juliet.

"I don't think he's really going to try and kill us." Said Jerry.

"Well he made a bomb explode, right next to Justin." Said Alex.

"Oh ya, yep, he's gonna kill us." Said Jerry.

"This sucks." Said Max.

"It sure does, oh what do we do?" Asked Justin.

"Why don't we try to talk to him, reason with him?" Asked Mason.

"Mason, are you saying, we should kill him before he kills us?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, no I mean..." Started Mason.

"That's a great idea Mason, you're brilliant." Said Juliet.

"Leave him alone Juliet, he doesn't like you." Said Alex.

"Uh." Said Mason.

"Alright, we'll find him and kill him, the only problem is we don't know where to find him, and considering he can make bombs explode from no where, it may be difficult to kill him." Said Jerry.

"Okay, plan's going great so far." Said Justin.

"Well at least he put forth something!" Yelled Alex.

"I agree with Alex." Said Juliet.

"This man isn't getting any deader through your bitching at me!" Yelled Justin. "Now, I think if we knew more about him, we'd be able to find him, and maybe even learn his weaknesses."

"Okay, but what do we know about him?" Asked Mason. "He likes archery..." Started Mason.

"No, he was there to learn archery, he doesn't like it!" Said Theresa. "Who wants coffee?"

"Me!" Yelled Jerry. "I didn't get it yesterday so I'm excited."

"Okay, we know his name is Lucius, and, he has a car, not sure what kind of car." Said Max.

"One that only has three tires now." Said Alex.

"Ya, because of you, and that's why he wants to kill us!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, that's right." Said Juliet. "Why don't we find him and sacrifice Alex to him?"

"No, Alex is our only daughter." Said Jerry.

"Maybe we could sacrifice Justin to him." Said Theresa.

"Ha!" Yelled Justin.

"No, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work." Said Juliet.

"It was your idea!" Yelled Alex.

"No, it was my idea to sacrifice you, pay attention!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to pay attention with all this yelling." Said Alex.

"Okay, we won't have to sacrifice anyone if we kill him first." Said Mason.

"Mason, that's such an evil idea." Said Alex.

"I know, but if somebody has to get killed, it might as well be somebody who has the intention of killing more people." Said Mason.

"I like the way he thinks." Said Jerry.

"I hate the way Justin thinks." Said Alex.

"He thinks annoying." Said Theresa.

"Do you guys want me to help you or not?" Asked Justin.

"We don't _want_ you to but we know you have to, you know how to do things." Said Alex.

"See, I know how to do things, that's a likeable quality." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Juliet.

"Nevermind." Said Justin.

"What were we talking about?" Asked Max.

"I don't remember." Said Juliet.

"I'm going to bed." Said Theresa.

"We just got up!" Yelled Justin.

"I know but I'm exhausted again." She said.

"Okay, why don't I make a list of everything we know about Lucius, and try to figure out what to do with it." Said Juliet.

"Why do you get to make the list?" Asked Alex angrily.

"Because, ever since I met him I mentally noted everything about him, due to his suspicious appearance, and it's a good thing I did." Said Juliet.

"It sure is." Said Justin.

"Ya." Said Juliet. "So, I'll make the list, and at three you all come here and we can discuss it." Said Juliet.

"Okay, why do we have to wait until three?" Asked Theresa.

"Cause I just need a break from all of you!" Growled Juliet.

"Okay." Said the group as they left.

"Ha you're not mad at me, are you?" Asked Justin. She just looked at him. "I'm going." Said Justin as he left.

At about three o'clock, Juliet was sitting in the living room, with the list, and nobody else. "Okay, this is some list, too bad nobody's here to see it." She grumbled.

Max then walked down the stairs. "Ha, am I late?" He asked.

"No, you're the only one who showed up, noone else cares, are you sure Justin likes me?" She asked.

"There's no way to know what Justin thinks." Said Max.

"I guess so." Said Juliet. "Now, there's several things about Lucius, mainly weird things he says and does, like, his name for one, Lucius, he's had his car for, 2,000 years, said he's driven it from, here to eternity, and that he doesn't normally look the way he does." Said Juliet.

"I don't remember him saying that." Said Max.

"He said it to Alex, Mason and your mom, I was listening due to my suspicion, okay, he's a man, who's 2,000 years old, drives to eternity, doesn't look the same all the time, named Lucius, hu." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Max.

Alex and the rest of the family then walked in. "What are you still doing here?" Asked Alex.

"You were supposed to meet me here, and you didn't!" Yelled Juliet.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." Said Jerry.

"I didn't, I just didn't want to come." Said Theresa.

"I asked Alex about that, she said it was tomorrow." Said Mason.

"Shh!" Yelled Alex.

Justin then ran down the stairs. "Juliet, I came as fast as I could, I lost the key to unlock my door from the inside." Said Justin.

"That's a great story." Said Alex sarcastically.

"So what did you figure out?" Asked Mason.

"Nothing." Said Max.

"Well I did!" Yelled Juliet.

"Sorry." Said Max.

"This man is very powerful, more powerful than we ever imagined." Said Juliet.

"How tough could he be, we're wizards." Said Justin.

"Wizards." Said the three, unenthused.

"He's more powerful than three wizards combined." Said Juliet.

"Really, damn." Said Alex.

"So, who is he?" Asked Jerry.

"Come on, he, he's 2,000 years old, goes to eternity, and looks different all the time." Said Juliet.

"Is he God?" Asked Theresa.

"No, he's the devil." Said Juliet.

"The devil, we pricked the devil?" Asked Alex.

"Damn it." Said Jerry.

"That's right, we are going hand to hand with Satan himself." Said Juliet.

"Oh Alex, how are we going to defeat the devil?" Asked Mason.

"I don't know Mason!" Yelled Alex.

"I'm sorry." Said Mason.

"Okay, everybody calm down, so, the devil wants to kill us, well I guess this isn't a very calm situation." Said Theresa.

"Don't worry, we've killed worse people than, well, we've never really killed anybody." Said Alex.

"What about that guy, no, we turned him over to the police and they killed him." Said Justin.

"I don't think the police can kill the devil." Said Max.

"Well, then we have to go above the devil to beat him." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, are you saying..." Started Theresa.

"Yes, we're going to call the president, he can get the military to kill him." Said Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, I don't think the military can kill the devil, I think we need magic to do this." Said Mason.

"Fine, then we'll call the president of the wizard world, and he can get the magic military to kill him." Said Jerry.

"There's no president of the wizard world." Said Juliet.

"There's no wizard world!" Yelled Justin. "There is a wizard council, but, it is made up of ten, unknown people, who never meet in one place, and we have no way of contacting any of them."

"Wizards suck." Said Juliet.

"Vampires suck!" Yelled Alex in reply.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Jerry.

"Can vampires turn into bats?" Asked Theresa.

"No." Said Juliet.

"Yes they can!" Yelled Theresa.

"Why did you ask if you didn't want her opinion?" Asked Mason.

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact!" Yelled Juliet.

"So what we need to do is assemble an army of wizards to battle the devil, do we know any wizards?" Asked Max.

"No, oh wait, no." Said Justin.

"You know with the time we've taken planning how to kill the devil we could have killed the devil by now." Said Juliet.

"How could we have killed him?" Asked Theresa.

"Well sorry." Said Juliet. "Okay, obviously we have no way of assembling other wizards, so we need a new plan."

"I got it!" Yelled Justin. "The devil uses dark magic, the kind that can hurt people from far away, so we need to fight him with dark magic." Said Justin.

"That's a great idea." Said Jerry. "Where do we get some dark magic?" Asked Jerry.

"All we have to do is buy a book on dark magic." Said Justin.

"Where do we find that?" Asked Alex.

"Duh, at the book store." Said Max.

"Really Max, what kind of book store would sell a book, on magic?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, it was just an idea." Said Max.

"Alright you morons, stop fighting, I'll find the book." Said Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, you have trouble finding your keys, how can you find this book?" Asked Mason.

"Oh, I'll find it, I always find my mark!" Yelled Jerry as he went to the door. "Where are my keys, eh, I'll take the bus, but I will need somebody to open the door when I get home okay, okay!" He yelled, worried.

"Ya ya." Said Theresa.

"Thank you." Said Jerry as he left.

"Mrs. Russo, do you like Justin's idea?" Asked Juliet.

"Juliet, I don't like any of his ideas, and this one is no exception." Said Theresa.

"I don't like it either, so, do you have a back-up plan?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh yes I do." Said Theresa.

"I'll help you with it, okay?" Asked Juliet.

"Okay." Said Theresa as she leaned back in her chair.

"...Well?" Asked Juliet.

"Well I'm not ready to do it right now!" Yelled Theresa.

"I'm sorry." Said Juliet.

At the book store, Jerry walked in. "Ha, do you have a book on dark magic here?" Asked Jerry.

"Who's asking?" Asked the clerk.

"Well I am." Said Jerry.

"Okay, here it is." Said the man as he handed Jerry the book. "See ya."

"Wait, what do I owe you?" Asked Jerry.

"Nothing, just keep that damn devil out of my store." Said the man.

"Yessir!" Said Jerry. He looked at the counter. "He's gone, hu." Said Jerry as he left.

The man came up from under the counter with a scraper. "Lousy gum."

Back at the house, the next day, the group was sitting in the living room, doing nothing. "Ha, the devil hasen't been doing anything to us, maybe..." Started Juliet.

"Oh!" Yelled Theresa as her chair collapsed under her. "Uh!" She groaned.

"Nevermind." Said Juliet.

"I hope he gets here soon, I can't take another minute of this devil." Said Theresa.

Mason then walked in the door. "Hello Mrs. Russo, Juliet." He said.

"Hi." Said Juliet.

"Mason, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Said Theresa.

"Uh, when?" Asked Mason.

"Yesterday, you offered an opinion, and I impuned it, and yelled, I'm sorry about that." Said Theresa.

"Uh, that's alright Mrs. Russo." Said Mason.

"Ya, I'm sorry I waited this long to apologize, the fact is, I know Alex really likes you, and I'd hate to ruin that for me, her!" She corrected.

"That's alright Mrs. Russo." Said Mason. "Well, the truth is, I don't think it's going well with me and Alex." Said Mason.

"What, why!" Yelled Theresa.

"Well, she's, uh, pretty, but she's also, very bossy, and, overbearing, and she doesn't seem all that, nice." Said Mason.

"Ya I hate Alex too." Said Juliet.

"I really am sorry Mrs. Russo." Said Mason.

"Oh Mason, that's alright, I only got involved, because, you're the first boy who's ever tolerated Alex, for as long as you did, and I can't see it happening again, and, it's just not happening for Max, and, Justin, uh, I just want grandchildren." Said Theresa.

"I like Justin, it's just he talks a lot, and acts all smart, and he always has an opinion." Said Juliet.

"Juliet, he only does that to impress you, once you tell _him_ that you're interested, then he'll start being normal." Said Mason.

"Hopefully, he is more bearable when he's himself right, right!" Asked Juliet.

"Coffee?" Asked Theresa.

Jerry then walked in the door. "Ha, I got the book." Said Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, you left yesterday." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I came home last night, but nobody opened the door." Said Jerry.

"Was that you knocking at the door?" Asked Theresa.

"I would have thought you had started a new family, but a man came and told me that it wasn't true." Said Jerry. "And he let me stay at his house."

"That was nice of him." Said Mason.

"Gay!" Coughed Theresa.

"He had a nice house too, but no matter how nice his house was, it can't compare to the love and family at this house." Said Jerry.

"Oh Jerry." Said Theresa as she kissed him.

"Um, is Alex here, she asked me to come and meet her." Said Mason.

"That's another thing, she's always late." Said Juliet.

"Juliet!" Yelled Theresa.

Justin then walked down the stairs. "Dad, did you get the book?" He asked.

"Ya, don't you want to know where I was last night?" Asked Jerry.

"Were you gone last night?" Asked Justin. "Oh ha Juliet, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, your mom told me not to tell you I was here, something about a, secret plan." Said Juliet.

"Oh Juliet." Said Theresa.

"What secret plan?" Asked Justin.

"Well, we didn't think your plan was a very good one, so we made another one." Said Juliet.

"Not good, what's wrong with it?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, you've never even dabbled in dark magic, and besides, it doesn't seem very ethical to fight the devil with his own evil powers." Said Juliet.

"Ha, whatever plan you have, I'm in." Said Jerry.

"What, dad you're the one who bought the book." Said Justin.

"Ya, but I promised the clerk that I'd kill the devil, and I don't think this is going to do it." Said Jerry.

"Well, if one of the plans doesn't work, at least we'll have a back-up plan." Said Mason.

"Which one do you think won't work?" Asked Theresa, vindictively. "I'm sorry, which one?"

"Uh, it was just a statement." Said Mason.

"I understand." Said Theresa.

Max then walked in the door, with a preist. "Ha, I found this preist outside, looking for a parking place, and he asked for you mom." Said Max.

"Hello ma'am, Mr. Russo." Said the preist.

"Father Paragrein, he's the man from last night." Said Jerry.

"I would have come sooner, but I found this poor man, and nobody would open the door." Said Father Paragrein.

"Oh I'm sorry, thank you for helping my husband." Said Theresa.

"I didn't know he was your husband, most wives let their husbands in when they knock." Said the preist.

"Uh, ya." Said Theresa.

"Your son found me a great parking place, but we have to hurry, I only had enough quarters for fifteen minutes." Said the preist.

"Theresa, why did you call a preist?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, we needed magic, and this man told me he had more magic than we could bargain for." Said Theresa.

"And I do." Said Father Paragrein.

"Father, can you help us, we need to stop the devil." Said Max.

"Yes I can son, I'll call up Father Stone and we'll be back this afternoon, that devil won't stand a chance." Said Father Paragrein.

"Oh thank you father, until you get back we'll try to fight him off with dark magic." Said Justin.

"Sounds good to me, well I'd better hurry, I get a ticket every time I miss a meter." Said the preist.

"We'll walk you out." Said Max.

"Come on father." Said Juliet.

"Oh, you have such polite children." Said the preist.

"I know." Said Theresa.

Alex then walked up the stairs. "Father Paragrein." She greeted him.

"Alex." Said the preist as he left.

"So what's Father Paragrein doing here?" Asked Alex. "Things can't be going good if preists are coming for us."

"No Alex, he's here to help us fight the devil, with his swelling levels of magic." Said Theresa.

"Mom, he doesn't have any magic." Said Alex. "He's just a clergyman, and he doesn't know the devil is here, trying to kill us."

"Oh." Said Theresa as she sank on to the couch.

"Hi Alex." Said Mason.

"Ha Mason, glad you could make it." Said Alex.

"Glad, he, could make it, you're late and it's your house." Said Justin.

"Go eat some cardboard." Said Alex.

"Noone's ever going to forget about that." Said Justin.

"It's high in fiber, but also high in cardboard." Said Jerry. "Not like Fiber One Thousand, which has 30% fiber, and no cardboard." Said Jerry as he ate some. He looked disgusted. "Mmm, that's good."

"Alex, where were you?" Asked Theresa.

"Out, why?" Asked Alex.

"Forget it." Said Theresa.

"Okay, let's get a look at this book of dark magic." Said Justin as they all sat down around it. Justin put the book on the table, which broke. "Stupid devil."

"Wow, look at all this, curses, potions, any of these things could kill that devil in no time." Said Alex.

"I don't know, whatever we choose has to be the right one, we don't want the devil to catch on to us and ruin it." Said Justin.

"Well what about this, a vudu doll, whatever we do to it happens to the devil." Said Mason. "We could make a doll out of him, and, I don't know, tie him up." Said Mason.

"Ya, we could rip his head off, or his arms, or we could poke it with pins, I've seen that on T.V and always wanted to do it." Said Theresa.

"Theresa, this isn't a game, ha, do you think if we drew a mustache on the doll, that'd put one on his face?" Asked Jerry.

"I think it would." Said Theresa. "I mean, he's have a mustache on his face, with permanent marker, water wouldn't get that out, he'd scrub it all he could, his face would be so red, well, more red than it is now." Said Theresa.

"We're not going to draw a mustache on him, but I do like the idea of a vudu doll, how do we make it?" Asked Alex.

Juliet and Max then walked in. "What you couldn't wait for us?" Asked Juliet.

"Ha, you didn't like the idea, we didn't think you'd want to be involved with it!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh shut up Justin." Said Max.

"Okay, to make a vudu doll out of the devil, we have to get one of his hairs, and use it to thread the doll." Said Theresa.

"A vudu doll, what's that going to do?" Asked Juliet.

"Whatever we do to the doll happens to him, imagine that." Said Alex.

"How do we get a hair from the devil?" Asked Max.

"That's easy, we go to his barber, his hair will be all over the place." Said Jerry.

"You're so stupid, that's not going to work." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya, we'll see about that!" Yelled Jerry as he left.

"So, can we go home now?" Asked Mason.

"No, stay here." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Mason as he sat down.

Later that afternoon, Theresa was talking to Father Stone, who was not enjoying her company. "So he decided to go to the devil's barber, he's so dumb." Said Theresa.

"Ya, okay." Said Father Stone as he made some tea.

"Father, my daughter's boyfriend is thinking about braking up with her, neither of my sons are in relationships, I need you to bless my daughter's bond with him." Said Theresa.

"Mrs. Russo, if it's not meant to be, you have to let it go, and besides I really don't want to." Said Father Stone.

"Well fine, I'll take this into my own hands." Said Theresa as she drank some coffee. "You call this coffee, pathetic."

In Alex's room, she was talking to Juliet. "I don't know, Mason is a nice guy, but I don't think it's working out." Said Alex.

"That makes two people." Said Juliet.

"Ya, it's just, he's not very assertive, he goes along with whatever I want, and never gives his opnion, that's why I always have to take control." Said Alex.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Juliet.

"I'm going to brake up with him, but not till after we beat the devil, one more person means less work for me." Said Alex.

"Okay, thanks for sharing." Said Juliet as she left.

"Ha." Said Theresa as she passed Juliet.

"Mom, what are you doing in my room?" Asked Alex, angrily.

"I was talking to Mason, he's going to brake up with you." Said Theresa.

"What, I was gonna brake up with him, he can't do this, why?" She asked.

"Well he thinks you're too bossy, and doesn't think you're pleasant." Said Theresa. "I bet if you listened to him more, he'd stay together with you."

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Alex. "Thanks mom, but don't get me wrong, I still don't like you."

"Me too." Said Theresa as she left.

In the living room, Mason was sitting on the couch, talking to Father Stone. "She's a nice lady, but she's very pushy on me having her daughter's children." Said Mason.

"You know, I don't even know anybody's names yet." Said Father Stone.

Juliet then walked down. "Ha, Father Stone, can I talk to Mason?" Asked Juliet.

"Why did I come over?" Asked Father Stone as he left.

"So Mason, I know how you can get Alex to be less pushy and obnoxious." Said Juliet.

"How?" Asked Mason.

"You need to be more agressive, you know, give your ideas, stand up for yourself, and don't let Alex push you around." Said Juliet.

"And then Alex will like me?" Asked Mason.

"I don't think Alex really likes anybody, but it's worth a try." Said Juliet.

"Okay, but I don't know how to be assertive, I need your help." Said Mason.

"Okay, I'll help you." Said Juliet.

"Great." Said Mason. Juliet just sat there. "Well?" He asked.

"Well I'm not ready right now!" Yelled Juliet.

"I'm sorry." Said Mason.

Later that day, Justin was sitting on the couch when Juliet walked over. "Justin, I know why you're always being all stuck up and pretending like you're smart." Said Juliet as she sat down.

"Pretending?" Asked Justin.

"You're just trying to impress me, well you don't have to, I like you for you, so stop acting." Said Juliet.

"Okay, but, I really do have opinions, I am smart, I do talk a lot, are you sure you want to be with me?" Asked Justin.

"Well ya, I like smart guys, and, I don't care that you have opinions, at least you're honest, that's why Alex doesn't like Mason." Said Juliet.

"Okay, I just wish all this devel stuff was done with, I'm terrible under pressure, which is bad because we're under pressure all the time." Said Justin.

"That's just how things work sometimes." Said Juliet.

"Ha, have you seen Mason?" Asked Alex as she walked in.

"No, Mason doesn't like you." Said Juliet.

"He will, now that I've learned to be more gentle and accepting." Said Alex.

"You, gentle?" Asked Justin.

"Oh f*** you." Said Alex.

Mason then walked in. "Alex, I was thinking, I don't care if you're pushy, or not very cordial, I know you're really nice, and I like you." Said Mason.

"Oh Mason, that's so sweet, and, I don't care if you're, quiet, and go along with everything I say, you could be like Justin." Said Alex.

"And nobody wants that." Said Father Stone as he walked in.

"What?" Said Justin.

"Ha, I pay attention." Said Father Stone. "I forgot my keys, if I knock, nobody'll let me in." He left.

Jerry pushed him out of the way as he walked in. "Ha, I got the hair, it wasn't easy though, he keeps his hair so short, couldn't find one long enough." Said Jerry.

Max then walked up the stairs. "Ha, I found Father Stone at the bottom of the stairs, is he alright?" Asked Max.

"Ya he'll be fine." Said Jerry. "Where's Theresa.?"

Theresa came up from behind the counter. "Okay, let's make that doll." She said.

"Mom, were you spying on us?" Asked Alex.

"Do you want to know, or do you want to beat the devil?" She asked.

"Devil!" Yelled Jerry.

"Okay, who here knows how to sew?" Asked Theresa. They all looked at Juliet.

"I'll do it..." Started Juliet as they all left.

Later, the group was sitting around the doll. "So, are you sure we can hurt the devil with this?" Asked Max.

"Oh I'm sure, now, let's beat this Satan." Said Juliet.

"Justin, hand me that water." Said Alex.

Justin picked up the glass and it exploded. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Okay, we don't have much time." Said Juliet. "Somebody give me a pin." She said. Mason handed her a pin, and she stabbed the doll with it.

At the grocery store, Lucius was looking at some soap. "Ah, oh, hu!" He gasped. "Hu, what was tha..." He started.

At the house, they were looking at the doll. "Did it work?" Asked Jerry.

"I'm not sure." Said Juliet as she stabbed the doll again.

"Ah, oh f***, ah, it hurts, ah!" Yelled the devil.

"Here you're doing it wrong, give me that." Said Alex as she grabbed the doll and stabbed it all over.

"Ah, ah ah ah, oh!" Screamed Lucius as he writhed in pain, a lot of people stared.

"Oh this is worthless!" Yelled Max as he grabbed the doll and threw it into the fireplace.

"Ah!" Screamed Lucius as he caught fire, burned up, and went to ashes. The people kept shopping.

"Okay, if that didn't kill the devil, I don't know what will." Said Mason.

There was a flash, and Lucius appeared in the living room. "So, you thought you could kill me?" He asked.

"It's him!" Yelled Jerry.

"Well you did kill me, but I'm alive now." Said Lucius.

"Listen Lucius, why don't you just leave us alone?" Asked Alex.

"Ha, nobody gets the best of the devil, nobody can stop me, and after this, we are at war!" He yelled as he started to leave.

"Have you seen Father Stone?" Asked Father Paragrein as he walked in. "Hi, Father Paragrein." Said the preist.

"Lucius, good-bye." Said Lucius as he left.

"Bottom of the stairs." Said Jerry.

"Thank you." Said Father Paragrein as he left.

"This devil is really getting on my nerve." Said Juliet.

"That's it, we will not sleep until this devil is dead!" Yelled Jerry.

"Let's go out and find him then!" Yelled Justin as he ran out and closed the door. "Ah!" He yelled as he fell.

"In the park, the Russos were sawing a tree. "Uh, hurry." Said Max.

"Before he's out of range." Said Alex.

"Okay, it's ready." Said Jerry.

"On three!" Yelled Theresa.

"One, two, three!" Yelled the group. They pushed the tree over.

Lucius was using the water fountain. "Mmm, water." He said. A shadow came over him. He turned around and saw the tree. "Ah!" He yelled as it crushed him.

"Well, I think that did it." Said Mason.

"Uh, oh!" Groaned Lucius as he pushed the tree off him. "Uh, you Russos will pay for this, with your lives!" He yelled.

"No way Lucius, you can't beat the Russos!" Yelled Justin.

"And our trees!" Yelled Juliet.

"Oh I can beat you, I hate all the trees in the world to fall on you!" Yelled Lucius. "Hu!" He yelled as he made the ground shake.

"Whoa!" Yelled the goup as they fell on the ground.

"Ha ha, whoa!" Yelled Lucius as dozens of trees fell on him. "Ah, oh!" He yelled.

"Wow, I didn't know the devil was so powerful." Said Theresa.

"Maybe we should go." Said Mason.

"Yep." Said Theresa as they ran away.

The next day, the group woke up, sleeping on benches on a basketball court. "Uh, I didn't sleep at all last night." Said Alex as she grabbed her head.

"I don't care, this place is the last place the devil would ever look for us." Said Justin.

"Alex, why did you have to shoot his tires out?" Asked Juliet.

"Ha, she didn't do it on purpose, and she said she was sorry, leave her alone." Said Mason.

"Mason, you stood up for me, you're not a kiss ass anymore, you're a real man." Said Alex.

"Ya, I guess I am." Said Mason, proud.

"How long do you think it'll take the devil to get out of those trees?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, there were a lot of trees." Said Alex.

"So what do we do now, just run from the devil for the rest of our lives?" Asked Theresa.

"No, we are going to beat him, I just don't know how." Said Jerry.

A mysterious man walked by, in a robe, dropped a package and left. "That was odd." Said Justin.

"Should we take the package?" Asked Alex.

"Ha, when a strange man drops a package, you don't mess with it." Said Jerry. "I hope it's another clock."

"Dad last time it was a bomb." Said Max.

"Well I'm taking it anyway, we can use it to blow up the devil." Said Jerry.

"See Justin, that's real thinking." Said Theresa.

"Ha!" Yelled Lucius as he walked up, covered in leaves and bark. "I found you!"

"Oh no." Said Theresa.

"Ra!" Yelled Lucius as he lifted his hands and set the ground on fire.

"Run!" Yelled Alex as they started to run, and the ground burned more and more.

"Oh!" Yelled Jerry as he ran back, got the package, and left.

Three days later, the Russos were sitting around their new home, and abandoned, rubbled library in a massive, rubbled town, still New York City. "Uh, I don't think we can keep this up much longer, that devil will find us sooner or later." Said Max.

"No, he's like fire, he won't come to a place that's already been destroyed." Said Justin.

"You're such an idiot." Said Alex.

"You know, I've been thinking about that strange man, with the package." Said Juliet.

"Ya, maybe we should open that package, to see what it is." Said Mason.

"I don't know, what if it's a bomb?" Asked Theresa.

"Then at least that'll have killed us, not the devil." Said Jerry.

"Okay, works for me." Said Theresa as she opened the package. "Hu, it's a bottle of something, and a note." She said.

"What's it say?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, wait for me to read it." She said. "Dear Russos, let the devil plague you no longer, a drop from the vial will send him to wence he came, signed, F.S." Read Theresa.

"Father Stone." Said all of them in unison.

"What does it mean?" Asked Max.

"I think he's saying, if we pour a drop of this on him, it'll send him back to Hell." Said Theresa.

"Okay, we'll do it, to avenge Father Stone." Said Jerry.

"I don't think he's dead dad." Said Alex.

"Now all we have to do is lure the devil into a trap, but how?" Asked Juliet.

"Leave that to me, I started this, so I know how to end it." Said Alex.

"I love you Alex." Said Mason.

"Later Mason." Said Alex.

Later that day, but still before noon, Lucius was driving his car, bumping on the flat, and grumbling to himself. "Oh, I'll find you damn Russos!" He said. Suddenly, he saw a sign. "What, free close up parking that's for me!" He yelled. He pulled into the spot, got out. "Ah." He said as he pushed the car alarm, and his car exploded. "Ah!" He yelled as he was flung on to the ground. "My car! Who!" He yelled.

"Ha there, Lucius." Said Alex.

"You, you blew up my car with mines, you'll pay for that." He said.

"Give up Lucius." Said Max.

"Without your car you're nothing." Said Juliet.

"Oh, I can always find a car to drive back to Hell." Said Lucius.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, we'll send you there ourselves." Said Justin.

"Unless you give up." Said Mason.

"Even if he does." Said Theresa.

"Even if you do." Said Mason.

"Okay, that's it, you'd all better get ready to die!" He yelled.

"Do your worst!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ra!" Yelled Lucius as he made a huge lightning storm around them.

"Oh s***." Said Max.

"This is it." Said Juliet.

"Do it." Said Theresa.

Alex pulled the string, and a bucket, full of all the liquid in the vial, on top of a building, poured on Lucius. "Hu, ah, oh, oh no, ah!" He screamed. His eyes melted, his arms shattered, and his chest exploded, and he fell, in dust, dead, not in Hell, dead, for real.

"Ha ha, we did it!" Yelled Juliet. The robed man stood from afar, and he took off his hood, it was Father Stone! He looked so happy.

"Well, that shows that, even if you're the devil, which, nobody is now, you don't mess with the Russos." Said Justin.

"What about us?" Asked Mason.

"Not even you two." Said Alex.

It was then that Father Paragrein walked up. "Hello Russos." He said.

"Father Paragrein, what are you doing here?" Asked Max.

"I was looking for the police station to get my car back, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well Father Paragrein, Lucius is dead." Said Theresa.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Lucius, is in a better place." Said the preist. "Have a nice day." He said as he left.

"Good-bye." Said the group.

"I'm gonna miss the devil, so what do we do now?" Asked Jerry.

At the house, the group was eating cereal. "Mmm, this is some good cereal." Said Max.

"Ya, it has 30% fiber." Said Alex.

"And no cardboard." Said Juliet.

"Very funny." Said Justin.

"Mmm, this sure is good." Said Jerry. They all looked disgusted.

"I could eat this all day." Said Mason, still disgusted.

"Gotta love this cereal." Said Theresa.

Father Stone walked in. "Ha, I want some Fiber One Thousand Cereal!" He yelled.

"We all do." Said the group as they continued to eat.

"Blu!" Chocked Justin.

**THE END**


End file.
